pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1983
The year 1983 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop Music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 1 - In the Flemish municipalities Voeren ( Belgium ), the controversial French is Happart installed as mayor. Mayor Happart refuses to learn Dutch, which is contrary to the Belgian Constitution. * 1 - The United States Department of Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA) NCP changes to its network protocol TCP / IP and to mark the beginning of the internet as we know it now. The Internet IP is an agreement about how computer networks communicate with each other. * 2 - The British police announced that on 3 December 1982 took place the biggest robbery in history. The loot has 10 million pounds sterling amounts. * 5 - The Warsaw Pact does the NATO offer of a non-aggression pact. The reaction was lukewarm. * 8 - A large rebellion breaks out in the notorious Sing Sing -gevangenis in New York. * 9 - American scientists propose the first anywhere in the universe a " black hole "fixed. It is 150,000 light years from Earth. * 17 - Nigeria is due to economic and political problems by surprise to the expulsion of two million illegal aliens. Of these, approximately half of Ghanaians . In large disorder is anyone forced to leave the country within a few days. * 19 - Klaus Barbie , a Nazi boss is arrested in Bolivia and extradited to France . * In January in the Netherlands, the first three patients registered with AIDS . * 24 - In Rome get 32 members of the Red Brigades life, at the end of the trial for the kidnapping and murder of former Italian Prime Minister Aldo Moro , in the spring of 1978 . Another 27 defendants receive shorter prison sentences, four people are acquitted. * 26 - From the USA , the Netherlands Built in satellite IRAS was launched, that will do astronomical research with great success infrared sources in the universe . * 28 - The French actor and comedian Louis de Funès dies at the age of 68. ; February * 2 - The former second man of the regime in Suriname , Major Roy Horb , is found dead in his cell. On January 30 he was arrested for plotting a coup against the regime of Desi Bouterse . * 3 - The Dutch government cease financial support to the RSV group, to many parts of which have now closed. In March decision the parliament into a Parliamentary inquiry into the RSV-yard headed by former minister Kees van Dijk ( CDA to) investigate how many hundreds of millions of dollars are spent on public aid in the past, established and controlled . * 4 - In Odense ( Denmark ) is an unknown symphony by Mozart discovered, he must have written nine years old. * 5 - Very long had sought Klaus Barbie , also known as "the butcher of Lyon "who during the Second World War, head of the Gestapo was in the French city of Lyon.Bolivia gets him out and put him on a plane to France , where he is arrested. After a sensational trial, he was sentenced to life imprisonment. * 7 - With fears were looked forward two weeks after the first section now includes the radioactive part of the Russian spy satellite Kosmos 1402 back into theatmosphere . This part of the coast full moon burns; previously were fragments of the satellite in the Indian Ocean right. * 11 - Experts of the WHO (World Health Organization) come in Geneva to the conclusion that cancer of the liver , one of the ten types of cancer which is the most occur, can be prevented with the aid of the vaccines against hepatitis-B . * 14 - The Israeli Minister of Defense Ariel Sharon resigns after five months he has been dogged by protests against the massacre in the Palestinian refugee camps Sabra and Chatilla . As minister without portfolio continues Sharon member of the Israeli cabinet. * 17 - Comprehensive revision of the Dutch constitution . * 18 - Police raided the offices of the Slavenburg bench in Rotterdam , The Hague and Dordrecht . The administration is preoccupied because there is suspicion of working with black money . There follow several arrests and convictions of top executives of the bank. * 20 - During the elections in the Indian state of Assam , which are held against the wishes of the majority of the population, are more than 3,000 people killed in riots. Especially Bengali immigrants should pay for it. * 22 - Vladimir Salnikov tightened in Moscow his own world record in the 1,500 meters freestyle until 14.54,75. The old record (14.56,35) stood since March 13th 1982 in the name of the Russian swimmer . * 25 - The author Tennessee Williams dies at the age of 71. * 28 - Ivan Lendl lost Jimmy Connors after two weeks off as number one in the world of tennis professionals , and is the sixth leader of that list after Ilie Năstase , John Newcombe , Bjorn Borg , Jimmy Connors andJohn McEnroe . ; March * 1 - introduction of the CD on the Dutch market. * 1 - European environment ministers decide the import of skins of young seals to stop. * 3 - In Zimbabwe says opposition leader Joshua Nkomo , leader of the Northern Ndebele -minderheid that Prime Minister Robert Mugabe is bent on letting him murder. The army is guilty of atrocities against the rebellious North Ndebele and Nkomo flight, dressed as a woman, to neighboring Botswana and on to England . In August, he will go to Zimbabwe to return, in order not to lose his seat in parliament. * 4 - Creation EOE, contemporary Stock Exchange Amsterdam, the AEX . * 5 - The elections in Australia deliver a victory for the Australian Labor Party . Former trade unionist Bob Hawke is prime minister, as successor Malcolm Fraser , who with his conservative National Party for eight years has been the government. * 12 - At the Round Table Conference in The Hague is decided that Aruba from 1986 a separate status will be, apart from the other Netherlands Antilles . After ten years following full independence. * 21 - Last devaluation of the Dutch guilder against the German mark until they both go up on January 1, 1999 in the euro . The German mark rises 5.5% compared with the EMS , while the rise in gold is only 3.5%, so there is effectively a devaluation of about 2%. ; April * 1 - Studio Brussel is the first time in the ether. * 1 - Master Crook William Vandergucht fetches an uncovered check 76 million Belgian francs a CGER -bankfiliaal in Ghent and disappears without a trace. * 2 - A total of 41 drums of highly toxic dioxin - excavated earth from the Italian town of Seveso , which in 1976 was poisoned by a gas cloud from a chemical plant - have been lost. After a weeklong search throughout Europe, the vessels are found on May 19 they are stored in an old shed at Lille in northern France . In June, the load goes to Ciba-Geigy in Basel to be burned in special furnaces. That will pass in1985 happen. * 5 - Cevdet Yılmaz shooting six people dead in a café in Delft. He receives life. * 12 - A total of eight awards go to the 55th Oscar -uitreiking in Hollywood for the film " Gandhi "by Richard Attenborough . * 13 - Harold Washington is elected as the first African-American mayor of Chicago . * 18 - The US embassy in Beirut ( Lebanon ) is inflated with 63 people killed. The suicide attack is initially claimed by Islamic Jihad , but later, Hezbollah held responsible. * 23 - Phil Anderson wins the eighteenth edition of Dutch only cycling classic , the Amstel Gold Race . * 23 - The Eurovision Song Contest 1983 takes place in Munich . Luxembourg wins the festival with the song "Si la vie est gift" by Corinne Hermès . Netherlands will finish in 7th and Belgium in 18th. * 24 - Fourteen years he led the Government of Austria with only the socialist SPÖ , now lose premier Bruno Kreisky and his party in elections the absolute majority in parliament. Kreisky get on and leave it to his party colleague Fred Sinowatz about to, on May 18 to form a coalition government with the liberal Freedom Party . * 25 - The German weekly Stern has put hand on 60 books with diary entries, which make up the diaries of Adolf Hitler would be. There is intense debate about its authenticity, but eventually it becomes clear that there is a forgery . * 26 - Two F-16 fighter jets crash in Hoogeveen . * 26 - Eight states around the Persian Gulf can only be very limited agree on common measures to the massive oil spill in the Gulf to be the boss. For weeks running Iranian oil freely into the sea as a result of bombing by Iraq from oil rigs and pipelines . * 28 - The military government of Argentina acknowledges that the tens of thousands of people in the 70 at the 'dirty war against terrorism "have" disappeared ", it may be assumed that they no longer live."Necessary and legal" calls the junta human sacrifice. A storm of protest is due to this position. * 30 - In Turkey get 242 leading figures of Turkish political parties to hear the ban to be politically active in the next decade. Among them the former Prime Ministers Bülent Ecevit and Suleiman Demirel . ; May * 1 - Despite the oppression taking people in Chile and Poland as an opportunity to demonstrate the occasion of the first of May. In Chile, it is a rehearsal for the days of massive "national protest" that from 11 May to return every month. In Poland, found in up to 20 cities demonstrations for the banned trade union " Solidarity ". * 2 - The team of the Soviet Union won in West Germany for the fifth time in a row the ice hockey world championship . * 2 - The WHO reported that in Europe every year 100,000 suicides occur. * 4 - Iran indicates eighteen Russian diplomats because of "interference in internal affairs"; at the same time is the communist Tudeh -party prohibited, which had previously supported the regime. * 9 - A research team of experts and commissioned by the World Health Conference of 1981 concludes that in case of a nuclear war will not be possible to give the wounded medical treatment and care. * 12 - In the Netherlands there is a severe summer storm , which costs the lives of ten people. * 15 - The first Dutch test tube baby , Stefanie, was born in Rotterdam Dijkzigt Hospital . * 16 - Former Prime Minister Dries van Agt was appointed Queen's Commissioner in the province of North Brabant . Ed van Thijn is the new mayor of Amsterdam . * 19 - Queen Beatrix opens the Hem tunnel between the stations Amsterdam Sloterdijk and Zaandam, on May 28, the trains will run through it. * 25 - In the US journal Science wrote a group of French researchers, the new disease AIDS to a human retrovirus . This finding proves correct. In the US begins the mysterious disease, which first restricted to circles of homosexual men and drug injectors in order to spread. The first cases diagnosed in Europe. * 28 - On the ninth economic summit of the seven largest Western industrial nations in Williamsburg (USA), the participants jointly decide the unemployment , the inflation , the protectionism and high interest ratesto fight, but no concrete agreement on how it should be done, not created. * 29 - For the first time in six years, the weather Vlaggetjesdag in Scheveningen and allowed the herring catch in the North Sea resumed. * 30 - The Government of Peru states in the country for a period of 60 days the state of emergency in order the Maoist guerrilla organization " Shining Path better fight. " ; June * 1 - The commander of the Palestinian armed group El Fatah in Lebanon , Mussa Awad , announced that he had joined the rebellion against the policies of PLO -leider Yasser Arafat . Awad Mussa and others search the confrontation with Israel . * 8 - The 19th Summit of the Organization of African Unity is in the Ethiopian capital, just go ahead, because the member Polisario Front , the liberation movement in the former Spanish Sahara ( Western Sahara ) struggle for independence from Morocco , refrain from participation. * 9 - In Portugal is Mario Soares, a center-left coalition of Socialists ( PS ) and Social Democrats ( PSD ), after a big election loss of the right. * 13 - US spacecraft Pioneer 10, launched in 1972 , leaving the solar system. There continue to signals of captured. * 14 - The Community Development -ministers who have in their portfolio, be it in Luxembourg agreed on a budget for the next two years for the purpose of immediate relief measures against hunger in the world. * 16 - In the Soviet Union is Yuri Andropov also elected chairman of the party presidium. In record time, he has thereby acquired three major offices of state and party: president, secretary general of the party and chairman of the defense counsel. * 22 - The Danish 'tax rebel' Mogens Glistrup sentenced nine years after the beginning of the hearing to three years in prison for tax evasion. He also loses his parliamentary seat. * 23 - The birth of the first test tube baby in Belgian Leuven . * 24 - Syria indicates PLO -leider Yasser Arafat out. That is a response to the accusations of Arafat that Syria rebellious elements within El Fatah would have helped. * 26 - At the early parliamentary elections in Italy , the Christian Democrats suffered the biggest loss of their existence as a party and deliver six percent. They are still, however, the biggest party in the country, before the communists. ; July * 1 - The Libyan revolutionary leader Muammar al-Qadhafi will visit the Moroccan king Hassan and discuss the issue of Western Sahara : since Spain in the 70 withdrew from the colonial area, fighting the Sahrawis (especially the liberation movement Polisario ) to independence of Morocco, which annexed the area because of its wealth of mineral resources . * 5 - Too high cost and disagreement with Prime Minister Jacques Chirac forced the French president Francois Mitterand led the 1989 planned World Fair in Paris to cancel. * 15 - At Malta after all 34 countries participating in the European Security Conference (CSCE) in Madrid agreed on the final resolution. Malta signed in September yet, after further negotiations. The conference was started in 1980 . * 18 - In a classroom of the camp in Oldebroek , part of the artillery in 't Harde , municipality Elburg , exploding an AP-23 mine. The accident takes place during a lesson "mines and traps." Six soldiers, including the instructor, be slain and ten soldiers wounded, two of them very seriously. On July 19, 1983 dies one of the two seriously wounded soldiers. * 20 - The Federal Republic of Germany takes the EC leading role in the fight against air pollution by road traffic, by the government's decision that as of 1986 only some new cars on the road may come equipped with a catalytic converter . At the same time shall be unleaded petrol entered. * 21 - At the Vostok Station on the Antarctic is an outside temperature measured -89.2 degrees Celsius, the lowest outside temperature ever recorded on Earth. * 22 - Poland lifts the state of emergency , which has prevailed for 19 months. The parliament has already adopted so many special laws that most appeals of the state of emergency still be available. * 23 - On the island of Sri Lanka break bloody riots between the majority Sinhalese and the minority Tamils . * 24 - The French cyclist Laurent Fignon won his first Tour de France . * 24 - A serious bus accident with more than 100 deaths in the Bolivian Yungas Road . ; August * 1 - Bettino Craxi is the first Socialist prime minister of Italy . * 2 - India , Pakistan , Bangladesh , Sri Lanka , Bhutan , Nepal and the Maldives signed in New Delhi treaties' South Asian regional cooperation "in areas of agriculture , postal services, telecommunications andtraffic . * 5 - In Upper Volta grabs Captain Thomas Sankara in a military coup in power. His pro-Western predecessor Jean-Baptiste Quédraogo arrested. by his unorthodox and effective political Sankara working on an idol of the African youth. So he changes in 1984 the name of his country in Burkina Faso at the expense of the old colonial name. * 8 - In Belgium will be Eugene Michiels , an official at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs unmasked as a spy for the KGB and Romanian Securitate . * 8 - General Efrain Rios Montt is deposed as president of Guatemala . Defense Minister General Oscar Humberto Mejia Victores succeeds him. For the poor and oppressed population there is no change in substance. * 9 - The British newspaper " Financial Times ", the leader in business circles, can reappear after a busier strike of ten weeks. * 10 - In the mouth of the Oosterschelde is the first concrete pillar for the Oosterscheldekering sunk. The cost of the permeable buttress be estimated to be 7.5 billion dollars. * 11 - The fourth "national day of protest 'in Chile are at least 24 dead. * 14 - Opening Ceremony of the Ninth Pan-American Games , held in Caracas . * 15 - Newspapers publish the secret report on the largest private investor by the government in the Netherlands, the pension fund ABP . Director Ed Masson appears to have been involved in bribery affairs andblackmail . He will be suspended and prosecuted. * 15 - Soviet leader Yuri Andropov is in favor of drastic changes in the planned economy of his country. Three days later he said in an interview with US senators a moratorium on space weapons in anticipation. On August 21, Andropov submit a draft convention on the peaceful use of outer space for the United Nations . * 19 - Radio Caroline comes from a new radio ship into the air. * 20 - In Amsterdam puts a 16-year-old skinhead 15-year old Antillean Kerwin Duinmeijer down. These dies a day later in hospital. * 21 - On return from exile is the Philippine opposition leader Benigno Aquino Jr. at the airport in Manila shot. * 27 - In the Wagener Stadium in Amstelveen wins the Dutch men's hockey team for the first time in history the European title . * 27 - At least 250,000 people participate in the US capital Washington participated in a demonstration for the rights of the black minority, the right to work for peace and against the arms race . * 27 - Amsterdam is argued against the growing racism in society, following the assassination of Kerwin Duinmeijer. ; September * 1 - A South Korean passenger plane is above the Russian shot territory. All 269 passengers and crew are killed. ( Korean Air flight 007 ). * 10 - Jon Brower Minnoch , the toughest man who ever lived, and also the second-toughest man who ever lived, with the highest grade weight 635 kilograms , dies of Morbid obesity at the age of 41. * 17 - The Gang of Nivelles overtakes the store Colruyt in Nivelles . Results are 3 deaths (1 agent and torque Fourez-Dewit). * 17 - The Russian Foreign Minister Andrei Gromyko waives participation in the September 20 novice General Assembly of the UN in New York , because his safety could not be guaranteed. The US government has the Russian airline Aeroflot denied landing rights in New York in response to the downing of the Korean airliner by the Soviet army in Siberia . * 19 - Saint Kitts and Nevis became independent. * 21 - At a mass rally in Manila against President Ferdinand Marcos of the Philippines opens the police fire: there are 11 dead and 247 wounded. * 23 - in Leek opens the Groninger Commissioner Kings Henk Vonhoff the clickets -factory. Clickets are magnetic balls that briefly caused a craze which there are hundreds of millions of units sold. However, the company could end up in a financial debacle, which primarily creator Sebastian G. Fox was the dupe. * 24 - In Monza , northern Italy, the process is completed on the toxic disaster in Seveso ( 1976 ). Several leaders get prison terms to five years. * 25 - the IJmuiderspoorlijn passenger is closed by the Dutch Railways , after the modernization plan and pushing the line has been definitively rejected by minister Neelie Smit-Kroes. The line is also IJmondlijnmentioned. The freight will still hold out until 1995. * 27 - The GNU project will be published for the first time in several newsgroups. * France sends troops to Chad to Libya to resist invasion. ; October * October 1 - According to the news agency TASS demonstrate in Moscow 800,000 people against the planned deployment of Pershing II and cruise missiles in Western Europe. * October 5 - The Polish union leader Lech Walesa gets the Nobel Peace Prize awarded. The big prize which is linked to the award, will Wałęsa available to the Roman Catholic Church in Poland . * 6 - The American Gino Perez is the eighth prizefighter this year dies after a fight. * October 7 - slip of the Public Prosecutor in the Netherlands on a large-scale raid in Tai Chi group in music school in Amsterdam because of unwarranted suspicion child neglect. * October 8 - Simon Carmiggelt writes, one day after his 70th birthday, his last "Wiggle" in Het Parool . * October 9 - When a bomb attack on a South Korean government delegation in Rangoon ( Burma ) are 20 people, including four Korean ministers. * October 11 - In Chile , the sixth "national day of protest" for the first time allowed by the military government; in the capital, Santiago arrive approximately 100,000 demonstrators on the leg. * October 17 - After September in Belgium is stopped against the cuts in wages, start now seven weeks strikes officials throughout Netherlands in protest at the proposed reduction of 3.5 percent on salaries. Garbage collectors, staff transport and PTT services, police and fire departments take action. Action leader Jaap Tear , President of the Civil Servants' Association ACOP is a national celebrity. * 17 - In Belgium, the first scratch card introduced: Presto from the National Lottery . * 19 - The radical prime minister of Grenada , Maurice Bishop , is killed in a coup by the even more radical Deputy Prime Minister Bernard Coard. * 22 - The Metropolitan Opera in New York celebrates its 100th anniversary. * 23 - At the headquarters of the US Marines at the airport of Beirut , a bomb attack perpetrated, in which 241 Americans slain. Simultaneously detonated a bomb at the French headquarters, where 58 French are slain. * 23 - Very large peace rally will take place in Brussels (Brussels from Brussels South direction North) against the installation of cruise missiles NATO in Belgium with 400,000-odd demonstrators according to organizers (120,000 according to the police). * 25 - There countries of the troops United States and six Caribbean neighbor states in Grenada, declared to be a second Cuba to prevent the region. * 28 - Due to a technical error during inflation of the tower shaft 3 of the Emma mine , many buildings were damaged in the area. * 29 - In The Hague are the largest demonstration in the Dutch history took place. At the demonstration against placing cruise missiles at Woensdrecht do about 550,000 people participated. Among the speakers is one surprising princess Irene . * 30 - The first democratic elections in Argentina after seven years of military occupation. * 31 - The British House of Commons speaks with 362 against 218 votes out before deployment of US cruise missiles in Britain . Fourteen days later the first of these nuclear weapons is installed and deployed. ; November * 2 - Two-thirds of white voters in South Africa shows itself in a referendum in favor of "Asians and Coloureds be more involved in the political process. The black majority remains as always without any influence.The UN declare mid-November, the adaptation of the South African Constitution unacceptable. * 6 - Turkey is experiencing the first parliamentary elections since the military takeover in 1980 . Only a few parties are allowed to nominate candidates. Victory goes to the conservative 'Fatherland Party. " Turgut Ozal is prime minister. * 8 - Earthquake in Liege with a strength of 5.0 on the Richter scale . Here are two dead and dozens injured. * 9 - Freddy Heineken , together with his chauffeur Ab Doderer , kidnapped. They just left his office at the Weteringplantsoen in Amsterdam when they were abducted by five men ( Cor van Hout , Willem Holleeder, Frans Meijer , Jan Boellaard and Martin Erkamps ). * 9 - The French parliament ratifies the Rhine salt treaty , which should put an end to the discharges from the French potash mines and the Swiss and German chemical industry in the Rhine . * 15 - Rauf Denktaş calls on the Turkish part of Cyprus an independent state out. Only Turkey recognizes his government. * 17 - Establishment of the Zapatista Army of National Liberation in Chiapas , Mexico . * 18 - The US Congress adopts for 1984 a record budget for defense well of 249.8 billion dollars. * 22 - The Parliament of Norway shall act by a majority of one vote before placement of new medium-range missiles in Europe. * 23 - At the disarmament talks in Geneva (city) on medium-range missiles struck the Russian delegation the negotiations without an appointment is made on its resumption. Meanwhile arrive the first Pershing II -raketten in the Federal Republic of Germany . On December 8 also puts an end to the talks on limiting strategic arms limitation and bilateral troops in Europe. * 27 - In the biggest demonstration in the history of Uruguay go in the capital Montevideo 400,000 people to the streets to demonstrate for democracy, freedom and work. * 30 - After three weeks the police on the trail of the shelter and Freddy Heineken and Ab Doderer be freed. * 30 - Microsoft introduces its first MS-Word version on the market. * Netherlands is hit by a strike officials. For weeks, the garbage is not collected and the mail is not delivered. ; December * 8 - Former British Foreign Secretary Lord Carrington is without voters elected new Secretary General of NATO and successor of Joseph Luns in 1984 will resign. * 9 - The thirteen countries of the OPEC to agree on freezing the price of crude oil and a system of betting odds . Most countries, however, will not keep to the agreements. * 17 - IRA -bomaanslag at the London department store Harrods , where six people are killed. * 17 - In the last match of the qualifying round for the European Football Championship in 1984 won Spain 12-1 of Malta , just enough to place themselves at the expense of the Netherlands. There are voices that players of Malta were bribed. * 17 - In an act of revenge, the Amsterdam sex club " Casa Rosso "fired; Fifteen people perish in the flames. * 20 - PLO -leider Yasser Arafat and 4,000 trailers are already from mid-November by rebels from its own ranks embedded in the Lebanese city of Tripoli . Under the pressure of world opinion, they can be evacuated with five Greek vessels. * 29 - The US announced that they shortest possible time from UNESCO will step because the UN Services excessively politicized and exhibits an unbridled growth in financial need. ; without date * First edition of the guides of the Pieterpad . Music Pop music Best singles of 1983: # Gimme All Your Lovin' ZZ Top # Uptown Girl Billy Joel Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Michael Jackson - Thriller # Doe Maar - 4us # David Bowie - Let's Dance # MWN - 28 Golden Hits # The Kids from Fame - The Kids from Fame # Spandau Ballet - True # Nena - Nena # Charity - Belgium # Children for Children - Children for Children 4 # MWN - Desire Classical music * September 29 : first performance of Symphony no. 3 of Witold Lutosławski * October 4 : First performance of Chain 1 by Witold Lutosławski * October 19 : First performance of Nattmusikk of Johan Kvandal * November 8 : first performance of An American overture from Benjamin Britten Literature * British writer William Golding receives the Nobel Prize for Literature * Belcampo receive Tollens Price * Pet Sematary by Stephen King * The Colour of Magic by Terry Pratchett Art * Bond (1983) Alan Thornhill , Ragley Hall Architecture * ''Library Rotterdam ''(1983), Van den Broek and Bakema Born ; January * 1 - Park Sung-hyun, Korean archer * 1 - Melaine Walker, Jamaican athlete * 2 - Kate Bosworth , American actress * 3 - Geert Wellens , Belgian cyclist * 4 - Vít Valenta , Czech footballer * 6 - Alexandre Pichot , French cyclist * 7 - Marc Burns , athlete from Trinidad and Tobago * 8 - Nicholas Chelimo , Kenyan athlete * 9 - Osmar Ferreyra , Argentine footballer * 9 - Arjan van der Kaaij , Dutch footballer * 9 - Jill Anne Rookard , American skater * 10 - David Elm , Swedish footballer * 11 - Kaisa Mäkäräinen , Finnish biatlete * 12 - Pedro Luís of Orléans-Braganza , Brazilian prince (deceased in 2009 ) * 13 - Paul de Jong , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 13 - Alan Webb , American athlete * 14 - Maxime Monfort , Belgian cyclist * 15 - Hugo Viana , Portuguese footballer * 18 - Emiel Sandtke , Dutch actor * 19 - Hikaru Utada , Japanese pop star * 20 - Niek van der Bruggen , Dutch DJ * 20 - Daniel Fernandez Artola , Spanish footballer * 20 - Roy Chipolina , Gibraltar footballer * 20 - Philipp Schörghofer , Austrian alpine skier * 21 - Niels de Ruiter , Dutch darter * 21 - Francesca Segat , Italian swimmer * 23 - Justyna Kowalczyk , Polish cross-country star * 23 - Irving Saladino , Panamanian long jumper * 23 - Sarah Tait , Australian roeister * 24 - Shaun Maloney , Scottish footballer * 25 - Astrid Bryan , Belgian singer and model * 25 - Yasuyuki Konno , Japanese footballer * 26 - Kenny Belaey , Belgian biker trial * 26 - Arturo Casado , Spanish athlete * 26 - Marek Čech , Slovak footballer * 26 - Nikola Djukić , Serbian chess * 26 - Florian Gruber , German racing driver * 26 - Petri Oravainen , Finnish footballer * 26 - Rogier van de Weerd , Dutch actor * 27 - Paul Hession , Irish athlete * 28 - Danny Makkelie , Dutch football referee * 28 - Chiara Rosa , Italian athlete * 29 - Bezunesh Bekele , Ethiopian athlete * 30 - Ľubomír Guldan , Slovak footballer * 30 - Steve Morabito , Swiss cyclist * 30 - Slavko Vraneš , Montenegrin basketball * 31 - Aaron Cleare , Bahamian athlete * 31 - Fabio Quagliarella , Italian footballer ; February * 1 - Iveta Melzer , Czech tennis star * 1 - Fabian Florant , Dutch athlete * 1 - Alice Timbilil , Kenyan athlete * 1 - Jurgen Van den Broeck , Belgian cyclist * 2 - Carolina Klüft , Swedish athlete * 3 - Michal Šlesingr , Czech biathlete * 5 - Elkanah Angwenyi , Kenyan athlete * 5 - Tiffany Ross-Williams , American athlete * 5 - Vanessa Rousso , American-French poker player * 7 - Christian Klien , an Austrian racing driver * 10 - Rosina Hodde , Dutch athlete * 11 - Sheri-Ann Brooks , Jamaican athlete * 11 - Rafael van der Vaart , Dutch footballer * 12 - Gaolesiela Salang , a Botswana athlete * 17 - Ander Mirambell , Spanish skeleton racer * 18 - Monique Henderson , American athlete * 18 - Jermaine Jenas , English footballer * 18 - David Vaughan , Welsh footballer * 18 - Roberta Vinci , Italian tennis star * 19 - Mihai Neşu , Romanian footballer * 19 - Nick Zoricic , Canadian freestyle skier (deceased in 2012 ) * 23 - Aziz Ansari , American stand-up comedian and actor * 23 - Sahit Prizreni , Albanian wrestler * 25 - Eduardo da Silva , Brazilian-Croatian footballer * 26 - Floris Evers , Dutch hockey * 26 - Pepe , Brazilian Portuguese footballer * 27 - Duje Draganja , Croatian swimmer * 28 - James Kwambai , Kenyan athlete ; March * 1 - Carlos Abellán , Spanish cyclist * 2 - Igor Antón , Spanish cyclist * 3 - Cyril Lemoine , French cyclist * 3 - Sarah Poewe , South African / German swimmer * 6 - Andranik Teymourian , Iranian footballer * 7 - Manucho , Angolan footballer * 8 - Guillaume Moreau , French racing driver * 9 - Clint Dempsey , American football player * 9 - Johan Kjølstad , Norwegian cross-country skier * 9 - John Teller , American freestyle skier * 9 - Leonardo Vitor Santiago , Brazilian footballer * 10 - Elena Bovina , Russian tennis star * 10 - Lashinda Demus , American athlete * 10 - Jonas Olsson , Swedish footballer * 13 - Damien Broothaerts , Belgian athlete * 13 - Kaitlin Sandeno , American swimmer and Olympic champion ( 2004 ) * 13 - Niklas Tarvajärvi , Finnish footballer * 15 - Guillano Cave , Dutch footballer * 17 - Zenon Caravella , Australian footballer * 17 - Geert Hoes , Dutch actor * 17 - Danny Mathijssen , Dutch footballer * 17 - Raul Meireles , Portuguese footballer * 18 - Stephanie Cohen-Aloro , French tennis star * 18 - Ntjam Rosie , Cameroonian-Dutch jazz singer * 19 - Vanja Džaferović , Croatian footballer * 19 - Nicole Fessel , German cross country star * 22 - Dagoberto Peletier , Brazilian footballer * 23 - Mohammed Farah , British athlete * 23 - Martha Komu , Kenyan athlete * 25 - Njazi Kuqi , Finnish footballer * 25 - Martín Silva , Uruguayan footballer * 27 - Yulia Goloebtsjikova , Russian athlete * 30 - James Goddard , British swimmer * 30 - Margaret Hoelzer , American swimmer * 30 - Britta Norgren , Swedish cross-country star * 31 - Karel Zelenka , Czech-Italian figure skater ; April * 1 - Warren Shouldice , Canadian freestyle skier * 2 - Arthur Boka , Ivorian footballer * 2 - Félix Borja , Ecuadorian footballer * 2 - Paul Capdeville , Chilean tennis player * 2 - Niels Kerstholt , Dutch short tracker * 2 - Milan Stepanov , Serbian footballer * 3 - Greg Nottrot , Dutch theater director and actor * 3 - Anay Tejeda , Cuban athlete * 6 - Diora Baird , American actress and model * 6 - James Wade , English darter * 7 - Manuel Cardoso , Portuguese cyclist * 7 - Franck Ribery , French football player * 8 - Tatyana Petrova , Russian athlete * 10 - Fumiyuki Beppu , Japanese cyclist * 10 - Jamie Chung , American actress * 11 - Rick Flange , Dutch cyclist * 12 - Jelena Dokić , Serbian tennis star * 12 - Satoshi Osaki , Japanese athlete * 13 - Claudio Bravo , Chilean footballer * 15 - Henri Scheweleff , Finnish footballer * 20 - Yuri van Gelder , Dutch gymnast * 20 - Miranda Kerr , Australian model * 21 - Paweł Brożek , Polish footballer * 21 - Mendy Meenderink , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 21 - Piotr Brożek , Polish footballer * 22 - Jos Hooiveld , Dutch footballer * 22 - Cornelis Sibe , Surinamese athlete * 22 - Daniel Sjölund , Finnish footballer * 22 - Haike Rays , Dutch swimmer * 23 - Taio Cruz , British singer and producer * 23 - Daniela Hantuchova , Slovak tennis * 24 - Radoslaw Cierzniak , Polish footballer * 24 - Hanna Melnitsjenko , Ukrainian athlete * 24 - Naoki Yuasa , Japanese alpine skier * 25 - Oleh Husyev , Ukrainian footballer * 25 - Nick Willis , New Zealand athlete * 26 - Buck , American TV dog (deceased in 1996 ) * 26 - Annita van Doorn , Dutch short track star * 26 - Jessica Lynch , American soldier and prisoner of war during the Iraq War * 30 - Tatjana Hüfner , German luger star * 30 - Olivier Kaisen , Belgian cyclist * 30 - Yevgeny Korotysjkin , Russian swimmer ; May * 1 - Alain Bernard , French swimmer * 2 - Derek Boateng , Ghanaian footballer * 2 - Maynor Figueroa , Honduran footballer * 2 - Tina Maze , Slovenian alpineskiester * 2 - Meike de Nooy , Dutch water polo player * 2 - Michael Thwaite , Australian footballer * 4 - Goran Ljubojević , Croatian footballer * 4 - Alberto Regazzoni , Swiss footballer * 4 - Robert Zwinkels , Dutch footballer * 7 - Marco Galiazzo , Italian archer * 7 - Aleksandr Legkov , Russian cross-country skier * 8 - Bershawn Jackson , American athlete * 8 - Bruno Echagaray , Mexican tennis player * 9 - Sileshi Sihine , Ethiopian athlete * 10 - Civard Sprockel , Dutch footballer * 11 - Maurits van Nierop , Dutch cricketer (deceased in 2008 ) * 11 - Jouni Pellinen , Finnish freestyle skier * 11 - Jana Romanova , Russian biatlete * 11 - Hanna Verboom , Dutch actress and presenter * 11 - Frédéric Xhonneux , Belgian athlete * 12 - Cynthia Denzler , Colombian alpineskiester * 12 - Virginie Razzano , French tennis star * 13 - Johnny Hoogerland , Dutch cyclist * 13 - Grégory Lemarchal , French singer (deceased in 2007 ) * 13 - Yaya Toure , Ivorian footballer * 15 - Dominggus Lim-Duan , Dutch footballer * 15 - Gibril Sankoh , Sierra Leoons footballer * 15 - Josh Simpson , Canadian footballer * 16 - Kevin Vandenbergh , Belgian footballer * 17 - Ad-Just Bouwman , Dutch comedian * 17 - Nicky Hofs , Dutch footballer * 17 - Danko Lazović , Serbian footballer * 17 - Manuel Olmedo , Spanish athlete * 18 - Moussa Kalisse , Dutch footballer * 20 - Óscar Cardozo , Paraguayan footballer * 20 - Anja Huber , German skeleton star * 24 - Thomas Felten , Dutch swimmer * 24 - Matthew Lloyd , Australian cyclist * 25 - Maurizio Ceresoli , Italian racing driver * 25 - Alexander Post , Dutch footballer * 26 - Demy de Zeeuw , Dutch footballer * 28 - Jernej Damjan , Slovenian ski jumper * 28 - George Tanev , Bulgarian racing driver * 30 - Laura del Colle , Argentinian hockey star * 30 - Kristof Van Malderen , Belgian athlete ; June * 1 - Bread Lauren More , Australian tennis star * 1 - Sylvia Hoeks , Dutch actress * 1 - Raffaëla Paton , Dutch singer * 2 - Jordi Hoogstrate , Dutch footballer * 2 - Fredrik Stenman , Swedish footballer * 4 - Olha Saladoecha , Ukrainian athlete * 6 - Tom Criel , Belgian cyclist * 6 - Michael Krohn-Dehli , Danish footballer * 8 - Sergei Tsjoedinov , Russian skeleton racer * 8 - Kim Clijsters , Belgian tennis star * 8 - Everton , Brazilian footballer * 8 - Joel Jana Fedak , Ukrainian tennis * 8 - Lucas Molo , Brazilian racing driver * 8 - Morten Nordstrand , Danish footballer * 9 - Firas Al-Khatib , Syrian footballer * 10 - Kees Kwakman , Dutch footballer * 13 - Gérson Magrão , Brazilian footballer * 14 - Trevor Barry , Bahamian athlete * 15 - Deribe Alemu , Ethiopian athlete * 18 - Khalil Beschir , Lebanese racing driver * 18 - Guilbaut Colas , French freestyle skier * 19 - Julián Atehortua , Colombian cyclist * 19 - Mark Selby , English snooker and pool player * 20 - Leroy Dixon , American athlete * 21 - Edward Snowden , American former employee of the CIA whistleblower * 22 - Jérémy Roy , French cyclist and rider field * 23 - Kari Arkivuo , Finnish footballer * 23 - Kreshnik Gjata , Albanian swimmer * 23 - Jolanda Verstraten , Dutch athlete * 24 - Guo Yan , Chinese table tennis * 25 - Marc Janko , Austrian footballer * 28 - Aleksej Petoechov , Russian cross-country skier * 30 - Cheryl Tweedy , British singer ( Girls Aloud ) * 30 - Anne van Veen , Dutch cabaret singer ; July * 1 - Sherif Ekramy , Egyptian soccer goalie * 1 - Roland Juhász , Hungarian footballer * 2 - Michelle Branch , American singer-songwriter * 2 - Krystl Pullens , Dutch singer and songwriter * 3 - Dorota Maslowska , Polish writer * 3 - Ludo van der Plaat , Dutch athlete * 4 - Amantle Montsho , a Botswana athlete * 5 - Jonás Gutiérrez , Argentine footballer * 7 - Shandria Brown , Bahamian athlete * 7 - Stanislav Donets , Russian swimmer * 8 - Robert Lathouwers , Dutch athlete * 9 - David Gillick , Irish athlete * 9 - Yulia Jasenok , Belarusian skater * 10 - Golshifteh Farahani , Iranian actress and pianist * 10 - Boniface Mwangi , Kenyan photojournalist and peace activist * 10 - Joelja Vakoelenko , Ukrainian tennis * 11 - Marie Serneholt , Swedish singer * 12 - Yarelis Barrios , Cuban athlete * 12 - Libania Grenot , Cuban / Italian athlete * 13 - Kristof Beyens , Belgian athlete * 13 - Renske Endel , Dutch gymnast * 13 - Liu Xiang , Chinese athlete * 13 - Pierre de Windt , Aruban athlete * 14 - Igor Andreev , Russian tennis player * 14 - Olga Fyodorova , Russian bobsled athlete and star * 15 - Melissa Sneekes , Dutch supermodel * 16 - Floortje Smit , Dutch singer * 17 - Christian Grindheim , Norwegian footballer * 18 - George Bovell , Swimmer in Trinidad and Tobago * 18 - Carlos Diogo , Uruguayan footballer * 19 - Mounir Biyadat , Dutch footballer * 20 - ignisious gaisah , Ghanaian / Dutch athlete * 20 - Mona-Liisa Malvalehto , Finnish cross-country star * 20 - Manuel Schüttengruber , Austrian football referee * 20 - Jamaal Torrance , American athlete * 21 - Ransford Addo , Ghanaian footballer * 21 - Milan Jovanović , Montenegrin footballer * 22 - Sharni Vinson , Australian actress * 23 - Rebecca Cartwright , Australian actress * 23 - Aaron Peirsol , American swimmer and Olympic champion ( 2004 ) * 23 - Jolanda Verstraten , Dutch athlete * 26 - Naomi van As , Dutch hockey star * 26 - Kelly Clark , American snowboarder * 26 - Oswaldo Minda , Ecuadorian footballer * 27 - Lorik Cana , Albanian footballer * 27 - Martijn Maaskant , Dutch cyclist * 27 - Liz May , Luxembourg triathlete * 27 - Goran Pandev , Macedonian footballer ; August * 1 - Jiří Janák , Tsjecisch racing driver * 1 - Henk Schuiling , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 2 - Michel Bastos , Brazilian footballer * 2 - Guo Xinxin , Chinese freestyleskiester * 3 - Giorgia Bronzini , Italian cyclist * 3 - Juan Pablo Forero , Colombian cyclist * 3 - Tord Asle Gjerdalen , Norwegian cross-country skier * 6 - Robin van Persie , Dutch footballer * 7 - Daniel Miguel Alves Gomes , Portuguese footballer * 8 - Alexandra Coletti , Monegasque skier * 10 - Spencer Redford , American actress * 11 - Mark Joyce , English snooker player * 11 - Solomon Rotich , Kenyan athlete * 12 - Klaas-Jan Huntelaar , Dutch footballer * 12 - Mark Webster , Welsh darter * 13 - Randall Brenes , Costa Rican footballer * 13 - Sandipan Chanda , Indian chess * 13 - Ľubomír Michalík , Slovak footballer * 13 - Sven Wine , Dutch actor * 14 - Elena Baltacha , British tennis player (deceased in 2014 ) * 14 - Mila Kunis , American actress * 15 - Hwang Jin-woo , South Korean car driver * 16 - Krystyna Pałka , Polish biatlete * 16 - Johan Versluis , Dutch footballer * 18 - Georgina Bardach , Argentine swimmer * 18 - Laurien Hoos , Dutch athlete * 18 - Mika , Lebanese singer * 20 - Leonoor Voskamp , Dutch hockey * 21 - Scott McDonald , Australian footballer * 22 - Theo Bos , Dutch cyclist * 25 - Mehdi Bennani , Moroccan race car driver * 25 - Eduardo Gonzalo , Spanish cyclist * 25 - Joaquín Novoa , Spanish cyclist * 25 - James Walker , British racing driver * 26 - Magnus Moan , Norwegian nordic combined skier * 26 - Félix Porteiro , Spanish racing driver * 28 - Manuela Mölgg , Italian alpineskiester * 28 - Christian Pander , German footballer * 29 - Jhon van Beukering , Dutch footballer * 30 - Gustavo Eberto , Argentine footballer (deceased in 2007 ) * 30 - Simone Pepe , Italian footballer ; September * 1 - Iñaki Lejarreta , Spanish mountain biker (deceased in 2012 ) * 1 - Jose Antonio Reyes , Spanish footballer * 1 - Riccardo Riccò , Italian cyclist * 1 - Paul Verhaegh , Dutch footballer * 2 - Chris Hordijk , Dutch pop singer * 3 - Leonardo , Brazilian footballer * 6 - Selma Borst , Dutch athlete * 6 - Youssef el Rhalfioui , Dutch athlete * 6 - Vít Jedlička , Czech politician and founder of Liber Country * 6 - Kurt Vandoorne , Belgian footballer * 7 - Ginnie Crawford , American athlete * 7 - Philip Deignan , Irish cyclist * 9 - Dewi Pechler , Dutch singer * 9 - Vojtěch Schulmeister , Czech footballer * 10 - Aaron Kemps , Australian cyclist * 10 - Philip Sanga , Kenyan athlete * 11 - Vivian Cheruiyot , Kenyan athlete * 11 - Maaike Head , Dutch skater and roeister * 11 - Jurgen Hendriks , Dutch footballer * 11 - Lauryn Williams , American athlete * 12 - Gijs Luirink , Dutch footballer * 13 - James Bourne , British singer, guitarist and pianist * 13 - Chain Maarten , Dutch football referee * 14 - Mestawet Tufa , Ethiopian athlete * 14 - Amy Winehouse , British jazz and soul singer (deceased in 2011 ) * 15 - Ashleigh McIvor , Canadian freestyleskiester * 15 - Mohammad Shamsuddin , Bengali athlete * 16 - Kirsty Coventry , Zimbabwean swimmer * 17 - Lander Van Droogenbroeck , Belgian athlete * 17 - Erika Van Tielen , Belgian presenter * 18 - Kevin Doyle , Irish footballer * 19 - Ivica Vrdoljak , Croatian footballer * 21 - Anna Meares , Australian cyclist * 22 - Glenn Loovens , Dutch footballer * 23 - Tom De Cock , Belgian radio host * 23 - Leinier Dominguez , Cuban chess * 23 - Krzysztof Jakubowski , Polish chess * 23 - Emma Johansson , Swedish cyclist * 23 - Marcelo Melo , Brazilian tennis player * 23 - Peter Mollez , Belgian footballer * 23 - Carly Piper , American swimmer * 24 - Lyndon Ferns , South African swimmer * 26 - Kagiso Kilego , a Botswana athlete * 26 - Ricardo Quaresma , Portuguese footballer * 26 - Darryl Roberts , football player from Trinidad and Tobago * 26 - Darryl Roberts , football player from Trinidad and Tobago * 27 - Lander Van Droogenbroeck , Belgian athlete * 28 - Jānis Paipals , Latvian cross-country skier * 28 - Sasha Son , Lithuanian singer ; October * 1 - Anna Tracker , Dutch actress * 1 - Frank Karreman , Dutch footballer * 1 - Eric Shanteau , American swimmer * 1 - Mirko Vučinić , Montenegrin footballer * 2 - Srđan Lakić , Croatian footballer * 3 - Achmed Akkabi , Dutch actor * 3 - Yvonne Meusburger , Austrian tennis star * 4 - Andrej Boldikov , Russian snowboarder * 4 - Gogita Gogua , Georgian footballer * 5 - Xavier Chen , Belgian footballer * 6 - Sunette Viljoen , South African athlete * 8 - Travis Pastrana , American motorcrosser * 9 - Tatyana Lysenko , Russian athlete * 9 - Andreas Zuber , Arabian racing driver * 10 - Maaike Schetters , Dutch athlete * 10 - Sherab Zam - Bhutani archer * 11 - Ruslan Ponomariov , Ukrainian chess * 12 - Alex Brosque , Australian footballer * 12 - Gastón Fernández , Argentine footballer * 12 - Katie Piper , English presenter * 12 - Adriaan Saman , Dutch athlete * 13 - Gonzalo García , Spanish footballer * 13 - Laban Moiben , Kenyan athlete * 14 - Lin Dan , Chinese badminton * 14 - Betty Heidler , German athlete * 14 - Richard Long Mate , Kenyan athlete * 14 - Brenton Rickard , Australian swimmer * 14 - David Oakes , British actor * 15 - Tom Boardman , British racing driver * 15 - Andreas Ivanschitz , Austrian footballer * 15 - Bruno Senna , Brazilian racing driver * 15 - Michael Foot , Dutch skater * 16 - Mamitu Daska , Ethiopian athlete * 16 - Philipp Kohlschreiber , German tennis player * 16 - Loreen , Swedish singer * 17 - Junichi Miyashita , Japanese swimmer * 18 - Jonny Reid , New Zealand racing driver * 19 - Lucy Chaffer , Australian skeleton star * 19 - Jorge Valdivia , Chilean footballer * 20 - Joelja Bejgelzimer , Ukrainian tennis * 20 - Luis Saritama , Ecuadorian footballer * 20 - Michel Vorm , Dutch footballer * 21 - Hrvoje Ćustić , Croatian footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 21 - Brent Hayden , Canadian swimmer * 26 - Dmitri Sytsjov , Russian footballer * 27 - Marko Dević , Ukrainian footballer * 28 - Caro Lenssen , Dutch actress * 28 - Suzan Verduijn , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 29 - Freddy Eastwood , English-Welsh footballer * 31 - Aleksandr Grisjtsjoek , Russian chess * 31 - Vera Koedooder , Dutch cyclist * 31 - Mike Rockenfeller , German racing driver ; November * 6 - Nick Painter , Dutch singer ( Nick & Simon ) * 6 - Kyla King , Dutch model and porn actress * 7 - Eduardo Rubio , Chilean footballer * 8 - Blanka Vlasic , Croatian high jumper * 9 - Maja Wloszczowska , Polish mountain biker and cyclist * 11 - Leon Benko , Croatian footballer * 11 - Matteo Bono , Italian cyclist * 11 - Arouna Koné , Ivorian footballer * 11 - Philipp Lahm , German footballer * 11 - Charlotte Vandermeersch , Flemish actress * 11 - Hironobu Yasuda , Japanese racing driver * 14 - Miriam Barnes , American athlete * 14 - Jonathan van het Reve , Dutch writer * 15 - Vivienne van den Assem , Dutch soap star * 15 - John Heitinga , Dutch footballer * 16 - Britta Steffen , German swimmer * 17 - Jodie Henry , Australian swimmer and Olympic champion (2004) * 17 - Sharon Kips , Dutch singer * 17 - Margot Neyskens , Flemish actress * 17 - Christopher Paolini , American writer * 17 - Bastin Verweij , Dutch footballer * 18 - Martijn Nuijens , Dutch athlete * 19 - Meseret Defar , Ethiopian athlete * 20 - Lucia Klocová , Slovak athlete * 21 - Daniela Iraschko-Stolz , Austrian ski jumper * 21 - Serge Pauwels , Belgian cyclist * 22 - Corey Beaulieu , American guitarist ( Trivium ) * 22 - Peter Niemeyer , German footballer * 24 - André Bahia , Brazilian footballer * 24 - Muslu Nalbantoglu , Dutch-Turkish footballer * 24 - Luis Leon Sanchez , Spanish cyclist * 25 - Olesja Syreva , Russian athlete * 26 - Baadoer Dzjobava , Georgian chess player * 28 - Vanja Stambolova , Bulgarian athlete * 29 - Jaoeheni Hoetarovitsj , Belarusian cyclist * 29 - Ján Novota , Slovak footballer * 29 - Jennifer Oeser , German athlete * 30 - Anastasia Baburova , Russian journalist (deceased in 2009 ) * 30 - Sofie Lemaire , Flemish radio host * 30 - Reginald de Windt , Curaçao judoka ; December * 5 - Lucas Euser , American cyclist * 5 - Ville Nousiainen , Finnish cross-country skier * 5 - Annamay Pierse , Canadian swimmer * 5 - Yuri Vastmans , Belgian footballer * 6 - Sergio Hernández , Spanish racing driver * 8 - Jean-Jacques De Gucht , Belgian politician * 8 - Valéry Mézague , Cameroonian footballer (deceased in 2014 ) * 9 - Dariusz Dudka , Polish footballer * 9 - Sharon Tavengwa , Zimbabwean athlete * 10 - They Kalanga , Angolan footballer * 11 - Brendan Christian , athlete from Antigua and Barbuda * 12 - Roni Porokara , Finnish footballer * 13 - Otylia Jędrzejczak , Polish swimmer * 13 - Janeth Jepkosgei , Kenyan athlete * 13 - Kim Vandenberg , American swimmer * 14 - Linda Mackenzie , Australian swimmer * 15 - Jerome Dekeyser , Belgian hockey * 15 - Zlatan Ljubijankič , Slovenian footballer * 15 - Boris Pandža , Bosnian-Croatian footballer * 17 - Tim De Coster , Belgian athlete * 18 - Alessandro Pier Guidi , Italian racing driver * 19 - Matti Heikkinen , Finnish cross-country skier * 19 - Sergej Sednev , Ukrainian biathlete * 20 - Chelsea Johnson , American athlete * 20 - Robert Tobin , British athlete * 21 - Nikki Kerkhof , Dutch Idols winner 4 2008 * 21 - Niels Scheuneman , Dutch cyclist * 21 - Tomoka Takeuchi , Japanese snowboarder * 22 - Lara Davenport , Australian swimmer * 22 - Robin Duvillard , French cross-country skier * 22 - Raymond Fafiani , Dutch footballer * 23 - Lisa Dobriskey , British athlete * 24 - Maarten Heijmans , Dutch actor * 27 - Tomo Morimoto , Japanese athlete * 27 - Jesse Williams , American athlete * 28 - Debatik Curri , Albanian footballer * 28 - John Fairbairn , Canadian skeleton racer * 28 - Aiko Nakamura , Japanese tennis star * 29 - Alison Brie , American actress * 29 - Gonzalo Olave , Chilean actor (deceased in 2009 ) ; date unknown * Dennis Ndiso , Kenyan athlete * Negari TERFA , Ethiopian athlete Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 30 : Tornado causes damage in the region of Attert, near Martelange. * March : As in 1912, we know during this month of March, no sign of frost in Uccle. * April 6 : storms cause damage in Hainaut and in the center of the country. Gusts up to 120 km / h in Gosselies. * April 26 : In 24 hours 59 mm of rain in Dessel, with a lot of damage in the region. * April : April has 16 thunderstorm days (normal: 7). * May 2 : Tornado causes damage in the region of Nassogne. * May : May with highest pressure: 1021.8 hPa (normal 1015.5 hPa). * Spring : Spring with lowest sunshine duration: 273.1 (545.9 normally you). * Spring : After spring 1979 with highest number of days with precipitation: 74 (normally 52.8). * June 23 : In 7 min 16 mm of rain in Wijgmaal (Leuven). * June 24 : In one hour 75 mm in Soumoy (Cerfontaine). * June 25 : In one day 103 mm in Sainlez (Fauvillers). * July 27 : Hail Showers with large hailstones cause damage in the province of Liege. * August 1 : Tornado damage in Sart-Bernard (Assesse). * August : Augustus with lowest rainfall total: a total precipitation of 10.4 mm (normal 74.4 mm). * October 24 : The temperature drops in Rochefort - 6.8 ° C. * November 15 : Minimum temperature -10.0 ° C in Koersel (Beringen) and -12.8 ° C in Rochefort. * November 27 : Storm over Western Europe costs in Belgium a dozen lives. Second strongest gust of the century in Uccle: 151 km / h. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions See also: *Film in 1983 Category:1983